Je t'offre tes souvenirs
by ExtraaTerrestre
Summary: George Weasley est un adulte, un père, un mari. Il a vieillit sans son jumeau et il s'y est fait. Ou du moins, il essaye de s'en convaincre. Mais un matin, Angelina lui apporte une lettre. Rien est écrit dessus. Rien mais pourtant un tampon vient casser la monotonie du parchemin : A envoyer le 14 juin 2016. - OS


Chocolat. C'était la couleur du liquide bouillant que remuait machinalement George d'un geste du doigt. Mais c'était aussi la douce et chaleureuse couleur de la peau d'Angelina. L'homme roux au visage encore lisse de toutes rides, tenta vainement d'aplatir ses cheveux en bataille et leva le regard vers la femme de sa vie. Sa peau respirait le soleil et une délicieuse odeur fruitée se dégageait de ses cheveux broussailleux à chacun de ses mouvements. Il l'aimait comme un fou. Tout simplement parce qu'elle était la personne la plus merveilleuse et fascinante qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée.

Angelina referma la porte d'entrée, empêchant les rayons du soleil de pénétrer dans la cuisine. Dehors, la chaleur était revenue, tout comme la vie. Les arbres s'étaient garnis et les oiseaux chantaient à nouveau. Bientôt, les enfants rentreraient de Poudlard et la vie ne serait plus calme et reposante. En même temps, ce n'était pas ainsi que George l'appréciait. Il l'aimait remplie de bruits, de rires et d'animation.

-Tu as reçu du courrier, Georgie, fit Mme Weasley dans un sourire.  
-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Angie.  
-_Angie, I still love you, remember all those nights we cried_... chantonna la sorcière en jetant négligemment les deux enveloppes sur la table.  
-Je n'aurais pas pu dire mieux.

Tandis qu'il s'empara de son courrier, Angelina vint se mettre derrière son mari. Passant ses mains dans ses cheveux roux, elle s'appuya sur sa tête pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

-Seraient-ce des lettres de tes maîtresses ?  
-Je leurs avais pourtant dit de ne pas m'écrire à la maison... répondit George entrant dans son jeu.

Angelina grogna et secoua la tête de son mari avec conviction.

-Je plaisante ! Je plaisante, Angie ! ricana-t-il en baissant sa tête pour échapper aux mains meurtrières de la sorcière. Tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi...

George pencha sa tête en arrière pour se retrouver face au doux visage qui le surplombait. Deux sourires étirèrent leurs lèvres et Angelina se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent à peine pourtant, l'ex-Gryffondor fur parcourut de frissons. Elle avait le goût du soleil.

-Et puis, j'ai bien trop peur de ce que tu me ferais subir ! ricana-t-il prenant plaisir à la taquiner.  
-Idiot ! se contenta-t-elle de répondre en lui assénant un léger coup sur la tête. Bon, tu les lis ces lettres ?

George sourit de nouveau et examina les deux enveloppes. Elles étaient en parchemin jauni, légèrement noirci et corné. Rien n'était inscrit dessus. Cependant, George semblait connaître cette enveloppe. Au dos, un seul tampon rouge cassait la monotonie du papier.

_A envoyer le 14 juin 2016_

George fronça les sourcils, se rappelant d'un coup d'un souvenir qu'il avait longtemps mis de côté.

_  
-Bon et bien... je pense qu'on peut les poster maintenant, déclara Fred vingt ans plus tôt.  
-Tu es sûr que ça ne craint rien ? l'interrogea George, légèrement inquiet que ses secrets soient révélés.  
-Mais oui, Georgie ! J'ai lu qu'ils entreposaient les lettres et qu'elles étaient ré-expédiées à la date indiquée. Ils se sont inspirés d'un truc moldu, je crois...  
-Ah parce que tu lis, toi ? le charria son jumeau._

Le dit illettré se leva et se jeta sur son frère pour se venger. « Comment ça je ne lis pas ? » répétait-il en chatouillant son frère qui n'arrivait plus à reprendre sa respiration.

-C'est bon ! plaida-t-il. Je te passe ma lettre, va les poster toutes les deux !

Fred, fier de sa victoire, s'empara de l'enveloppe que lui tendait son frère en bombant le torse. Il se releva et marcha d'un air fanfaron.

-Souviens-toi que je suis le plus fort ! rit-il d'un air suffisant, jouant à la perfection l'insupportable Fouine de Serpentard.

George ricana doucement, puis regarda son frère partir.

-Tu peux me passer ta baguette ? demanda George, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

Angelina acquiesça et sortit sa fine branche de houx de sa poche. S'appuyant de nouveau sur les épaules de son homme, elle lui tendit l'objet qu'il saisit avec conviction.

-Révèle-moi ton secret, chuchota-t-il en le pointant sur l'une des enveloppes.

Mais contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, l'enveloppe s'enflamma. Paniquant légèrement, il la lâcha et se recula.

-Idiot, râla Angelina en récupérant sa baguette.

Elle éteignit le feu d'un geste du poignet et s'approcha de la table. Elle tendit l'enveloppe à George. Curieusement, celle-ci avait à peine noircie sous l'incident. Mais ce n'était pas le cas du meuble.

-George ! bougonna la sorcière. C'est la table que mes parents nous ont offerte !

Mais il ne l'écouta pas. Seule l'enveloppe le préoccupait. Et ce n'était pas l'immonde table que ses beaux-parents lui avaient offert qui allait l'inquiéter. Ça lui faisait de toute façon, une bonne excuse pour s'en débarrasser.

-Ma baguette... où est ma baguette... ? marmonna George.

Il se leva et se détourna de sa femme qui le regardait, légèrement inquiète. Angelina voulut faire quelque chose. Mais elle ne pouvait rien. Alors, sans dire un mot, elle le laissa seul et quitta la salle. Le Weasley ouvrit à la volée toutes les portes de placard, à la recherche de sa baguette. Il fit voler les assiettes, les verres, les couverts, les torchons et les serviettes, et bientôt, la cuisine ne ressemblait plus qu'à un champ de bataille.

-Ta baguette ne va pas se cacher dans les placards de la cuisine ! lui cria Angelina du salon.  
-Je sais ! fit-il enthousiaste et impatient. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je cherche ici...

Il s'appuya sur le plan de travail et passe une main sur son visage.

-Le truc, c'est que je ne me souviens plus où je l'ai mise...  
-Attrape !

Elle lui lança l'objet qu'il rattrapa de justesse.

-Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi... ? s'extasia-t-il en s'emparant une nouvelle fois des lettres.  
-Pas grand chose, c'est sûr.

Il lui sourit tendrement et la remercia. Puis, sans plus attendre, d'un geste du poignet, il remit la cuisine en ordre avant de sortir. Il avança un instant dans le champ qui surplombait leur petite maison puis s'assit dans l'herbe. Prenant une première enveloppe, il murmura :

-Révèle-moi ton secret.

Et cette fois-ci, le parchemin ne s'embrasa pas. Une simple écriture maladroite apparut au centre de la face avant de l'enveloppe.

_Fred Weasley_

Il soupira affichant un air nostalgique et posa la lettre à ses côtés. Il prit l'autre et l'ouvrit.

Cher George (le vieux),

Est-ce que les Joncheruines existent ?  
Parce qu'hier, la voisine Lovegood a dit que j'en avais plein la tête. Pourquoi j'aurais des petites bêtes dans ma tête, moi ? Je me dis qu'au bout de vingt-sept ans, tu auras trouvé la réponse. Parce que si ça n'existe pas, Lovegood me/te/nous (en fait je ne sais pas c'est quoi le pronom qu'il faut que j'utilise) doit deux Gallions !

Euh... Tout ce que j'ai d'intéressant à dire, ça sert à rien de l'écrire vu que tu es moi. Donc, tu le sais déjà. C'est différent que d'écrire à Maman et Papa quand je suis à Poudlard. Quoique je ne leur écris pas trop... Mais le pire, c'est Fred ! Il me laisse tout écrire et signe juste à la fin ! Il est vraiment culotté ! Mais en même temps, c'est toujours pareil. Je prévois, réfléchis, écris et il agit. Et ça marche plutôt bien. Bref... On va dire que je vais marquer quelque chose que tu dois absolument te rappeler des sept années que je vais passer à Poudlard.

Alors, cette année a été bien plus amusante que je le pensais...  
Dumbledore est fou. McGonagall, amusante. Gryffondor est la meilleure maison et même si Percy vient souvent gâcher la fête, c'est toujours la folie le soir.  
Ah ! Et Rusard est un idiot. On a réussit à lui faucher une carte. Très pratique cette carte ! C'est une carte qui montre tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard. Pratique pour aller regarder les filles quand elles se lavent. Parce que Fred a trouvé un moyen d'accéder à une partie de leurs douches...

Mais ça tu le savais déjà.

_Les jumeaux Weasley, première année à Gryffondor, se tapissaient dans le noir. Quelques mètres plus loin, Carla McGawin et ses amies s'étaient introduites dans la salle de bains des Préfets._

-Combien elles sont ? demanda Fred, le regard brillant de perversité.  
-D'après la carte, sept. Enfin... si tu comptes Banstrod comme une fille...

Fred explosa de rire mais barra sa bouche de sa main aussitôt.

-Silencieux comme un loup qui guette sa proie, hein ? le railla George.  
-Roh ! C'est bon... Allez !

Il fit un geste de la main, comme un commandant d'élite pour que George avance. Silencieusement, ce dernier entrouvrit la porte. À l'intérieur de la pièce, les filles jouaient à s'éclabousser en riant. Fred pointa sa baguette sur les affaires de leurs pauvres victimes.

-Accio, murmura-t-il tandis que les vêtements et les serviettes volaient dans leur direction.

Ils s'en emparèrent et s'enfuirent en courant. Puis, ils se cacheraient derrière un mur et attendraient avec impatience le moment où les filles seraient obligées de sortir nues.

Cher George (le vieux) partie 2,

J'ai demandé à Fred si je pouvais recommencer ma lettre, vu les idioties que j'ai écrites au-dessus. Mais il m'a dit que c'est de la triche de le faire. Ce que j'ai écrit ne veut rien dire, en plus.

Sinon... Qu'est-ce qui est mémorable cette année et que je pourrais te rappeler... ?  
Et bien...

-On a découvert un nouveau passage secret qui nous emmène directement chez Honey&Ducks  
-On a fait ravaler sa fierté à Flinck des Serpentard, il n'a pas aimé notre explosion des toilettes.  
-J'ai transformé Fred en gros rat ! (C'était assez comique en fait, mon sort à ricoché et au lieu de toucher Warrohl -la chouette de Percy- elle a touché mon idiot de jumeau)  
-On a été sélectionnés en tant que batteurs de l'équipe de Quidditch !  
(En fait, c'est tout à fait au hasard... On s'amusait à frapper des Bombabouses de nos balais pour qu'elles atteignent les têtes des Serpentard et de Rusard. Et là, Edward le capitaine des Gryffondor nous a vu et nous a proposé de jouer dans l'équipe.)

_-Tu as peur, Freddie ?  
-Non, pas du tout._

Les deux jumeaux se dévisagèrent. Cachés derrière la carcasse gigantesque d'Edward Nyfinn, capitaine et poursuiveur de l'équipe de Gryffondor, seules leurs battes dépassaient. George lança un regard appuyé à son frère qui se mit à pâlir dès que le professeur Bibine les invita à se rendre sur le terrain.

-Enfin si, je suis terrorisé.  
-Comme ça, on est deux, rigola George tandis qu'ils enfourchèrent leurs balais et s'envolèrent.

George regarda le public qui les encourageaient. Une sensation grisante qu'être acclamé. Il posa ses yeux sur tous les membres de son équipe. Chacun était plus sérieux que son voisin, défiant du regard leurs adversaires. Olivier Dubois, le gardien, volait avec difficulté. Il ne s'était toujours pas remis de ses huit jours comateux après le premier match de la saison contre les Serpentard. Match qu'ils avaient lamentablement perdu.

-Que le match commence ! scanda Mme Bibine.  
-George, bouge ! hurla Fred voyant son frère perdu dans ses pensées. T'as la tête dans les nuages ou quoi ?

Le rouquin, revenu sur Terre -ou plutôt dans les airs- vrilla pour rejoindre au plus vite son jumeau.

-Bon, celui qui frappe le plus de Cognards ? le défia Fred.  
-Chiche!

Cher George (le vieux) partie 3,

Cette année, Ron a fait son entrée avec son copain Harry et la Miss-je-sais-tout, Hermione. On croirait presque qu'ils ont sauvé le monde. Enfin... ils ont au moins sauvé la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. On l'a remportée ! (enfin)

Sinon, Fred et moi avons commencé à fabriquer des produits de... Farces-et-Attrapes. On est vraiment doués pour ça et pour l'instant, il y en a quelques unes qui marchent. Comme le bonbon qui donne des boutons. On ne lui a pas encore donné de nom mais, il est assez populaire chez les Gryffondor qui veulent sécher les cours.

Hm... Quelque chose que tu dois te rappeler ?

Une fille est entrée dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Elle s'appelle Angelina et je peux dire que je ne lui avais pas vraiment parlé avant ça. Cette fille... est folle. Je ne sais pas comment fait Fred pour l'apprécier mais c'est une vraie peste. Enfin... Je ne peux rien dire vu mon niveau en ''insupportabilité''. Mais là, elle est vraiment forte !

_Une rafale de vent déséquilibra George qui tomba de son balai. Suspendu dans le vide, sa survie et son honneur ne tenaient qu'à son bras droit. Autour de lui, son équipe avait arrêté son entraînement, excepté Harry qui était parti attraper le Vif d'or plus loin._

-Besoin d'aide, Weasley ? demanda Angelina qui se trouvait être la plus proche de l'embarrassé.  
-Ton aide ? Non merci, répondit-il tandis que toute l'équipe venait écouter avec curiosité la dispute naissante.  
-Et pourquoi ne voudrais-tu pas de mon aide ?  
-Tu as besoin que je te fasse un dessin ?

George commençait à s'énerver. Il n'arrivait pas à remonter sur son balai et les questions idiotes de la jeune fille ne faisaient que le déconcentrer et l'agacer encore plus.

-Parce que je suis noire ? argua la sorcière. Ou bien parce que je ne suis pas de sang-pur comme toi ?

Le Gryffondor releva la tête, surpris des accusations de sa coéquipière. Lui ? Raciste ? Il était vexé.

-Non, parce que tu es une fille.

Ce n'était pas la vrai raison. Il refusait de l'aide car il voulait montrer à tout le monde qu'il était capable de se débrouiller seul. Mais il avait eu envie de la blesser, de lui faire ravaler ses préjugés et ses accusations.

-Ah oui ? répondit Angelina, rouge de colère. Et tu penses peut-être que les filles ne volent pas assez bien ?

Et sans prévenir, elle fonça sur lui. George lâcha prise, chutant vers le sol qui se rapprochait trop vite à son goût. Angelina le regarda d'un œil mauvais et, satisfaite, redescendit au sol sans plus s'inquiéter de lui.  
Fred vola vers son frère à toute allure mais ce dernier se sauva seul. Sortant sa baguette, George cria un « Accio » fort à son balai qui fila aussitôt dans sa direction. Et, au moment où il allait s'écraser misérablement sur le sol, son vieux Brossdur se glissa sous lui et le maintint dans les airs.

Son jumeau s'approcha de lui en souriant. A la vue de son frère, suant et tremblant de peur, il s'extasia encore plus.

-Cette fille est géniale, jubila-t-il sous l'œil noir de son frère.  
-Cette fille est folle.

Cher George (le vieux) partie 4,

L'école s'est fini hier. Et pour tout te dire, cette année était vraiment nulle. A cause d'un vieux journal et d'un Troll de mes deux qui a ensorcelé et failli tuer ma sœur. D'après les informations qu'on a recueillies, Fred et moi, c'est Malefoy père qui est la cause de toute cette histoire. Du coup, c'était vengeance oblige.

Hier, alors que tout le monde montait dans le train pour rentrer, on s'est glissé dans le wagon à bagages et on a ensorcelé la valise de Malefoy fils. En même temps, c'était pas difficile de la rater, verte et argentée, surdimensionnée. Très prétentieuse quoi. On n'a pas fait grand-chose, juste quelques Bombabouses. Par contre, vu que ce n'est pas assez, on a décidé d'embêter Malefoy jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. On est déjà en train de réfléchir à ce qu'on va lui faire subir l'année prochaine...

_-Dépêche-toi, Fred ! chuchota George, assez fort cependant pour couvrir les cris et le brouhaha qui entouraient le Poudlard Express.  
-J'arrive ! Mais c'est dur à transporter ces trucs là !_

Discrètement, les jumeaux Weasley pénétrèrent dans le wagon où étaient entreposés les animaux et les valises trop encombrantes que certains élèves ne pouvaient pas emmener dans leur compartiment. Parmi elles, se trouvait inévitablement celle de Malefoy qui ne voulait s'encombrer de ses affaires. Un de ses Elfes-de-maison la récupérerait pour lui à l'arrivée à tous les coups.

-Ouvre-la, ordonna Fred les bras chargés.

Son frère acquiesça et se mit face à la grosse valise qui devait coûter à elle seule 50 gallions, sans compter ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Quoique ça ne vaudrait plus rien dans quelques minutes.

-Alohomora.

Rien ne se passa, la valise était protégée par un sort. Les deux garçons jurèrent, réfléchissant à un moyen de pouvoir l'ouvrir.

-Je crois que j'ai des billes à explosions dans mon sac, fit George.  
-J'ai une meilleure idée, tiens.

Fred confia leur armement à l'autre Gryffondor et, se saisissant d'une barre de fer qui traînait, fit quelques pas vers la valise. Calant sa nouvelle arme sous le cadenas, il l'abaissa d'un coup sec ce qui la fit céder immédiatement. Fred ouvrit la valise d'un coup de pied et invita son frère à y déverser la dizaine de Bombabouses qu'il avait dans les bras. Ce qu'il fit avec grande joie.

-Pour Ginny, fit Fred.  
-Pour Ginny, répéta son jumeau. Et un peu pour Ron aussi.  
-Aussi, oui.

Cher George (le vieux) partie 5,

Cette année, on a dû se séparer de la Carte des Maraudeurs. Mais c'était pour le bien de l'humanité !  
Ou presque.

À vrai dire, la connaissant par cœur, on s'est dit qu'elle serait plus utile à Harry. J'aime beaucoup Harry. Je ne sais pas si c'est toujours le cas pour toi mais, j'ai du respect pour lui. Il n'a vraiment pas eu la vie facile. Et pourtant, c'est en quelque sorte un héros. Par exemple, l'année dernière, il a sauvé ma sœur. Et puis, cette année ! Un fou furieux est venu jusqu'à Poudlard pour le tuer ! Et il n'est toujours pas mort. Avec Fred, on trouve ça impressionnant. Et puis, on s'est dit que s'il avait la Carte, il aurait moins de chance de mourir. Donc on peut dire que c'est en partie grâce à nous qu'il est vivant encore aujourd'hui.

D'ailleurs... Je me demande, avec tout ce qui lui arrive, est-il encore vivant à ton époque ?

Sinon, avant la rentrée prochaine, Papa nous a promis d'aller voir la Coupe du monde de Quidditch. Ça va être trop génial !

_-Ça me fend le cœur, ne cessait de répéter Fred. Je me sens dépossédé de tout.  
-Il te reste tes habits, Freddie. Tu aurais pu te retrouver à poil dans les couloirs de Poudlard... Et puis, on a fait le bon choix en l'aidant. Imagines, il va peut être vivre grâce à nous.  
-Vivre plus longtemps, tu veux dire ? ricana l'abattu.  
-C'est toujours mieux que rien..._

-Qu'est-ce qui est toujours mieux que rien ?

Angelina, accompagnée d'une de ses amies de Serdaigle, curieuse comme à son habitude, sortit de nulle part. Sa venue engendra deux réactions contradictoires entre les deux jumeaux. Tandis que Fred, ragaillardi par l'arrivée de la jeune fille, lui sourit de toutes ses dents, George se contenta de bougonner : « Pas elle ! » en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches. La Poursuiveuse ne posa pas un regard au Weasley qu'elle méprisait et se rapprocha de Fred tout en lui faisant les yeux doux.

-Et bien, commença Fred en se grandissant, figure-toi que George a encore eu une brillante idée !

Le ton ironique qu'il employait n'échappa à personne et une fois de plus, son frère bougonna en le fusillant du regard.

-Quelle surprise ! s'exclama faussement Angelina, confortant Fred dans son mélodrame.  
-Oui, George m'a forcé à donner le secret de notre réussite à Harry Potter. Pour sa survie, paraît-il.  
-Et quel est donc ce secret ? ajouta la Gryffondor les oreilles attentives.  
-Quelle partie du mot SECRET tu ne comprends pas ? se moqua George, faisant glousser la Serdaigle.

La Poursuiveuse lança un regard sombre à son amie puis, d'un geste de la main, fit comprendre à son ''rival'' qu'elle allait simplement ignorer sa remarque.

-C'est une carte de Poudlard, répondit Fred. Elle affiche toutes les personnes qui s'y trouvent ainsi que les passages secrets, et j'en passe... George s'est dit que ça l'aiderait à savoir si Sirius Black est à sa poursuite. Au cas où, ça pourrait lui sauver la vie... Je maintiens qu'on aurait dû la garder.

Bien évidemment, Fred ne le pensait pas réellement. Mais ça faisait partie de son plan. Et ça, tout le monde l'ignorait.

-C'est vraiment toi qui a décidé ça ? s'enquit Angelina avec un air méfiant.  
-Et alors ? fit George sur la défensive. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?  
-Rien. Je me disais juste que tu n'es pas si irrécupérable que ça.

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire timide et s'en alla en trottinant, suivie par sa camarade de Serdaigle.

Cher George (le vieux) partie 6,

Alors, il y a plusieurs points marquants cette année.

-Voldemort est de retour.

-La Coupe de Quidditch était fantastique et en même temps, ça a été un vrai désastre. Mais l'image de Ron, transi d'amour pour Viktor Krum, valait toutes les catastrophes, pagailles et Marques-des-Ténèbres du monde.

-Cette année, il y a eu la Coupe des Trois Sorciers, qui était en fait la Coupe des Quatre Sorciers vu qu'ils n'étaient pas trois mais quatre. Bref, Harry s'est encore retrouvé dans la panade. Mais au final, il a gagné la Coupe. Et le premier mort est arrivé.  
Cédric était vraiment un type sympa et cool. Même s'il faisait son élève sérieux, il aimait bien faire affaire avec nous de temps en temps. Et puis... et puis rien, en fait. Je l'aimais bien. C'est vraiment trop moche et trop triste.

Mais au final, Harry a gagné la Coupe (comme je l'ai déjà dit) et il nous a donné la récompense. Tellement de Gallions rien que pour nous ! On va enfin pouvoir ouvrir W&W Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux ! Grâce au petit Harry. Du coup Fred a accepté que lui donner la Carte des Maraudeurs, ce qui a entraîné de lui sauver la vie, a été une bonne idée. Car si pas de carte, pas d'Harry. Si pas d'Harry, pas de Champion. Si pas de Champion, pas de prix. Et si pas de prix, pas de W&W !

-Et une dernière chose (mais j'avoue avoir hésité avant de l'écrire). Je ne sais pas comment c'est pour toi, vieux, mais Fred s'est encore plus rapproché d'Angelina. Est-ce qu'ils sont ensemble maintenant ? Je les vois bien tous les deux dans leur petite maison avec une marmaille de métisses aux cheveux qui tirent sur le roux. Ecœurant !

En fait, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'imagine tout ça. Mais... j'ai l'impression d'être jaloux. Rien qu'un peu, hein ! Je dois être jaloux d'Angelina. Parce que maintenant, mon frère passe un peu moins de temps avec moi.

Et puis, il n'était vraiment pas obligé de l'inviter au bal.

_Assis à la table des Gryffondor, au centre de la Grande Salle, George tentait tant bien que mal de rédiger sa foutue dissertation de Métamorphose. Rogue, toujours à l'affût du moindre écart, longeait les tables d'un pas régulier et pressé. Le genre de pas qui empêchait toute personne normale -comme George- de se concentrer. Sur sa droite, Fred lançait des regards incessants vers Harry, Ron et Hermione qui discutaient du bal à venir. Les deux garçons étaient encore sans cavalières._

-Georgie, ça ne te gènes vraiment pas si je l'invite ? insista une nouvelle fois Fred.  
-Pourquoi ça me gênerait ? Je n'ai pas mis un droit de veto sur elle, à ce que je sache !  
-Non, mais tu pourrais avoir envie d'y aller avec elle...  
-Arrête ! C'est pas comme si je l'aimais ou quoique ce soit !  
-C'est toi qui l'a dit !

Et Fred replongea dans sa tentative de dissertation, dissimulant un sourire espiègle. George bougonna, raturant avec hargne le prénom qu'il avait sans faire exprès écrit sur son parchemin. Angelina__

Il ne voulait pas avoir un faible pour elle. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer à quel point elle le fascinait. Et il ne voulait pas que Fred l'invite au bal. Mais jamais il n'avouerait ses sentiments.

Son jumeau venait de finir de lancer une pique à leur jeune frère. Déjà le visage de Ron tournait écarlate.

-Tu y vas avec qui, toi ? chuchota-t-il, surveillant Rogue du coin de l'œil.

Fred sourit et déchira un bout de son parchemin qu'il froissa en une boulette de papier. Il l'envoya avec adresse vers le groupe de fille sur leur gauche et la boule tapa le bras d'Angelina. La jeune fille se retourna, fusillant du regard son assaillant. Mais ses yeux croisèrent ceux de George et aussitôt, elle reporta son attention sur Fred.

-Tu... veux... aller au bal... avec moi ? mima le rouquin en terminant sa déclaration par un sourire charmeur.

Toutes les filles à la table gloussèrent, attendant la réponse d'Angelina.

-Avec toi ? chuchota-t-elle.  
-Oui, Madame !

Elle sembla hésiter un instant puis répondit :

-C'est d'accord.

Et se retourna aussitôt vers ses amies, cachant son visage rosi sous ses cheveux. Fred, quant à lui, adressa un clin d'œil satisfait à Ron, sans remarquer George, qui derrière, se forçait à sourire.

Cher George (le vieux) partie 7,

Nous venons de faire la sortie la plus magistrale de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, j'en suis sûr ! Mais avant tout, revenons au début de cette année.

Un vieux bonbon rose qui dit avoir des pouvoirs, Dolores Ombrage, s'est emparée de Poudlard et a fait renvoyer Dumbledore. (Heureusement qu'il est revenu d'ailleurs!) Et du coup, Harry a créé l'AD. Pour tout dire, c'était vraiment palpitant et excitant. Et je me suis vraiment amélioré en sortilèges !

Fred et moi, nous avons enfin pu mettre nos capacités au service du bien. Et je me souviendrais toujours de la tête d'Ombrage, Rusard, ou encore Malefoy après quelques unes de nos farces.

Angelina a fait partie elle aussi de l'AD. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas un endroit pour elle. Et je me suis retrouvé avec un œil au beurre noir pendant une semaine. Après je ne l'ai plus contredite. Mais en vérité, elle est plus douée que moi pour pétrifier ou saucissonner un ennemi. C'est assez... terrifiant.  
Heureusement, elle n'a rien eu. Elle est bien trop maligne pour se faire attraper.

Et pour finir, au lieu de passer nos examens (qu'on aurait sûrement pas eu), Fred et moi avons fait une sortie spectaculaire dont la vieille harpie se souviendra toujours.

Enfin... c'est le dernier passage que j'écris et je finirais cette lettre sur ce paragraphe.  
Certes, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on attend d'une lettre à l'avenir. Mais mon avenir est si flou, si incertain, que je n'ai même pas le courage de me lancer dans des suppositions absurdes. Si ça se trouve, je n'aurais plus jamais l'occasion de lire cette lettre. Avec beaucoup de malchance, je serais mort à cause de Voldemort d'ici là. Ça serait vraiment bête, n'est-ce pas ? Et du coup, je n'aurais plus l'occasion de la revoir. Je ne lui aurais jamais dit que je l'aime.

Ah bah si ! Je me suis lancé dans une supposition absurde...

_-On va dire au revoir, frérot ? sourit Fred.  
-Ouais._

George avança vers la cheminée de la Salle Commune, là où se trouvait son seul ami, mis dans la confidence de leur départ, à lui et Fred. Le Weasley ne se sentait pas d'humeur à faire des adieux. Certes, il exulterait de joie et de satisfaction lorsqu'ils iraient saboter les examens de fin d'année le lendemain. Mais à ce moment précis, il n'avait pas envie de quitter Poudlard. Sûrement pour ne jamais y remettre les pieds, d'ailleurs.

-Bon bah... salut vieux, lança Lee en le prenant dans ses bras d'une accolade virile.  
-On se revoit dès que tu as tes exams de toute façon, renchérit George avec un petit sourire. Et t'as intérêt à les réussir ! Doublement pour moi.  
-Triplement ! surgit Fred. Ne m'oublie pas !  
-Ne me demandez pas la lune ! Ça serait plus facile d'avoir un autographe de Vous-savez-qui que d'avoir une telle note à mes examens !

Les trois amis rirent un coup puis, lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils s'installèrent sur le grand canapé rouge.

-Tout ça va me manquer, constata George sombrement.  
-Et moi donc, ajouta Fred sans se départir de son sourire.

Soudain, un bruit discret attira son attention. Se retournant, il vit Angelina s'approcher silencieusement.

-Oups, se contenta-t-il de formuler à voix haute.  
-Quoi ''oups'' ? le questionna son frère.

Fred fit un signe de tête vers l'intruse et se racla faussement la gorge. George et Lee se retournèrent vers la jeune sorcière qui descendait en chemise de nuit. A sa vue, George rougit violemment et se retourna comme si de rien était.

-Bon bah... je vais aller me coucher, articula-t-il en se levant.

Sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-contrarié de son jumeau, il contourna la table qui se trouvait en face de lui, pour rejoindre les escaliers. Arrivé à la hauteur d'Angelina, il inclina la tête et murmura « Bonne nuit. » avant de gravir quelques marches.

-Alors vous partez vraiment ? s'enquit la jeune femme d'une voix enrouée.

George s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas vers elle.

-Oui, se contenta de répondre Fred.  
-Vous auriez pu me prévenir...  
-Pourquoi faire ?

Cette fois-ci, c'était George qui lui avait répondu.

-Pour que je sois au courant, idiot !

Il descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient d'elle et la força à le regarder. Il avait mal. Mais de devoir la quitter et de n'être pas sûr de la revoir à nouveau.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? siffla-t-il.  
-Tout ! Ça changerait tout ! Pourquoi ne pas rester un peu plus ? Pourquoi vous devez partir aujourd'hui ? Fred...

Son regard se tourna vers l'autre rouquin de la pièce. Il était implorant, triste, lui demandant de rester près d'elle. C'était donc ainsi, Angelina avait choisi son frère. Et George en était que plus blessé. Il la lâcha et se retourna après avoir cracher ces quelques mots :

-Va te faire consoler par Fred. Mais ne rejette pas la faute sur moi, c'est lui qui a eu l'idée le premier. Et pour ce qui est de rester un peu plus, je n'ai pas voulu. Ça aurait signifié supporter ta présence quelques jours de plus. J'aurais préféré devenir Mangemort que subir cette torture.

Ses yeux sombres croisèrent ceux embués de larmes de la fille qu'il aimait. Lui faire mal, autant qu'il souffrait. Et puis, si elle le détestait, elle ne serait pas triste de son départ.

-Bonne nuit, Angelina. Et bonne chance pour tes examens.

Et il s'enfuit. Il savait que c'était la seule chose à faire. En haut des escaliers, caché par un mur de pierres, il écouta un instant la conversation d'en bas.

-Ne pleure pas Angelina, murmurait Fred, sûrement en train de l'enlacer. George ne comprend juste jamais rien. Pour te consoler, on a prévu un magnifique feu d'artifice pour demain. Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer...  
-J'ai hâte, se contenta-t-elle de renifler. Tu prendras soin de lui, hein ? Tu promets ?  
-Je promets.

George se laissa glisser le long du mur froid et cacha son visage dans ses grandes mains. Laissant échapper des larmes longuement refoulées, il se laissa aller, regrettant de n'avoir pas compris plus tôt.

George soupira et se laissa tomber sur le dos. Il posa la lettre sur son visage pour se cacher du soleil naissant au loin. Cette lettre avait fait remonter tant de souvenirs, à la fois tristes et joyeux. Mais pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à sentir l'allégresse qui devait s'emparer de lui. Normalement, chaque personne reparlait de son enfance avec le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres. Mais il y avait Fred. Dans chacun de ses souvenirs, il y avait son jumeau, vivant, farceur et protecteur.

Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue. Il avait su faire son deuil, il avait réussi à mettre de côté tous ses souvenirs si heureux et pourtant si blessants. Et d'un coup, tout lui revenait. Le coup de la Salle de Bain des Préfets, leur premier match de Quidditch, sa première dispute avec Angelina, la vengeance pour Ginny, l'abandon de la Carte des Maraudeurs, le bal qui lui était passé sous le nez et enfin, son départ de Poudlard. George avait vécu tant de choses ! Et lorsqu'il avait relu cette lettre, sa candeur et son innocence passées l'avaient frappé. Il ne pensait qu'à Fred, Angelina, sa mort certaine...

Et pourtant, il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Ce n'était pas lui qui était mort. Non, c'était Fred. Mais comment aurait-il pu ne serait-ce que l'envisager à cette époque ? Son frère était un modèle de vie et de joie. L'idée de le voir étendu, pâle et froid ne lui avait jamais effleurer l'esprit. Pourtant c'était bien ce qui s'était produit.

Le sorcier se rassit et regarda encore quelques secondes la lettre. Une seconde larme vint éclabousser le parchemin, troublant l'encre. Mais alors qu'il allait le ranger, une écriture brouillonne vint s'inscrire en bas de la page.

_Tu ne t'y attendais pas à celle-là, hein ?_

Ça t'apprendra à me laisser aller poster le courrier seul !

Bref, j'ai parcouru ta lettre et je me disais juste que j'en étais sûr ! Mais je suis un peu vexé aussi, que tu ne m'en ai pas parlé... d'Angelina, je veux dire. C'est fou comme je te connais, n'empêche... Et dire que t'as pu croire qu'elle et moi, on finirait notre vie ensemble... Voyons George, c'est de toi dont elle est amoureuse. DEPUIS LE DEBUT. Parfois, je me demande si on est vraiment jumeaux, tous les deux. Tu manques vraiment de discernement, frérot.

Alors vu que tu n'as pas vraiment fait de lettre à l'avenir, je vais m'en charger pour toi.

Cher George (le vieux) bis,

Quand j'étais petit, je rêvais d'ouvrir un magasin de Farces-et-Attrapes avec mon jumeau. Je voulais pouvoir embêter mon frère Ron pendant toute ma vie et faire des farces aux personnes que j'aime -et celles que j'aime moins-. Je savais que je ne serais jamais un grand sorcier mais mes capacités seraient suffisantes pour émerveiller le monde qui m'entoure. Ah ! Et je savais que je serais dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. (Parce qu'évidemment, je serai à Gryffondor)

Quand j'étais petit, j'ignorais tout de la guerre et des temps sombres. Je me disais que jamais je ne serais amoureux parce que c'était pour les idiots sans cervelle. Je refusais de voir qu'Angelina Johnson était une fille fantastiquement fantastique !

Alors, George le vieux, tu es marié maintenant ? Avec Angelina ? (ça serait bien)  
Tu tiens une boutique de Farces-et-Attrapes ? Tu embêtes toujours Ron et émerveilles les gens autour de toi avec tes tours de passe-passe ?

Et est-ce que tu aimes toujours ton fantastique frère autant qu'avant ? Est-ce que tu fais toujours les 400 coups avec lui ? Parce que même vieux, j'espère que tu es toujours aussi rabat-joie, terre-à-terre, énervant, maladroit avec les filles... et farceur, formidable, rigolo, espiègle et beau comme un dieu. (non non... je ne dis pas ça parce que tu me ressembles!)

Signé : George  
Signé véritablement par : Fred (le plus fantastique des jumeaux que tu aurais pu avoir) 

Cette fois-ci, le Weasley ne pût retenir ses larmes. Laissant tomber sa tête contre son torse, il sanglota comme un enfant de cinq ans. Fred restait Fred. La personne la plus cool que la Terre ai connue. Il revoyait son sourire espiègle et entendait son rire agaçant.

Oui, Fred avait été le plus fantastique des jumeaux qu'il aurait pu avoir.  
Il ne l'aurait échangé pour rien au monde.

George se releva, ramassant la lettre de Fred. Il ne se sentait pas le courage de la lire. Mais un jour, oui un jour, il le ferait. En mémoire de son frère disparu.  
Le sorcier épousseta son pantalon, enlevant les brins d'herbe séchés qui s'y étaient collés. Il regarda au loin, s'abritant les yeux de ses mains. Le jour se levait, le soleil rougeoyant derrière les nuages.

Oui, un nouveau jour commençait.


End file.
